halofandomcom-20200222-history
Colonial Administration Authority
|headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto= |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |capital= |language=English |currency=UN Credit |religious= |holiday= |anthem= |formed= |established=2310 |fragmented= |reorganized=Post-2525, absorbed by the UNSC |dissolved= |restored= }} The '''Colonial Administration Authority', abbreviated CAA, was the governing body in control of humanity's extra-solar colonies for the Unified Earth Government (UEG). History Creation The Colonial Administration Authority was founded in 2310 along with it's military component, the Colonial Military Administration (CMA). The Domus Diaspora The Domus Diaspora was headed by the CAA. One of the first colonies the CAA would settle was Tribute, in 2364. Insurrection During the Insurrection, a spy named Jonas Sladwal leaked CAA convoy schedules and routes to Insurrectionists, allowing them them to take armaments. Prior to 2525, the CAA pressured the government of Harvest to create a colonial militia. Rol Pedersen, the Attorney General for the colony, accepted this request. }} Decline and Possible Absorption Over the course of the Human-Covenant war, the United Nations Space Command (UNSC) had largely taken over many of the responsibilities of other branches of the government. The CAA was described as "a little more resistant to the idea than the UEG and has subsequently been stripped of most of its power." It is therefore likely that the organization no longer exists in any functional capacity by 2552, though the CAA Factbook was still being updated as late as 2550. Tools used during the Insurrection created by the CAA, were eventually engineered into the Copperhead Armor.Halo 5: Guardians - Description: REQ Card - Copperhead (Helmet) In the 2600s, a former Beta-5 Division operator wrote of an artifact he recovered, as well as a replica for the Museum of Humanity on official CAA paper.Halo: Reach Legendary Edition - Bonus Item: Box Contents Letter Duties The CAA acted as a secondary governing body that helped the UEG govern the various colony worlds of humanity. Records Keeping In addition, the CAA kept extensive files on every colony, world, and city under its care. The document containing these files was referred to as the CAA Factbook. These files contained everything from topographic maps to the information on the materials the city sewer system was built from. The CAA provided this information to ONI special weapons teams upon request. It would be very helpful when it came to defending colonies from Covenant attack. Agriculture Agriculture Operations AIs also reported to the CAA, sending in annual maintenance reports. }} Prisons The CAA also ran prisons. Branches *Colonial Military Administration *Department of Colonial Security Assets CAA Navy Ships Facilities *Colonial Administration Authority Detention Center 3063-OM-Y Trivia *Though most sources refer to it as Colonial Administration Authority, in Halo: Contact Harvest, the organization is referred to and known as just the "Colonial Authority", however it may have been shortened. Propaganda in Halo 3: ODST also describes a "UNSC Colonial Authority," which may indicate total absorption into the UNSC. *Colonial credits were favored by Venezians as their standard currency. Gallery ReachMap.jpg|A CAA map of Reach, with annotations added on. Appearances *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' *''Halo: Contact Harvest'' *''Halo: The Cole Protocol'' *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo: Retribution'' Notes Sources ja:殖民星統治局 Category:Organizations Category:UEG Branches